Shadow of a doubt
by bonechiller
Summary: when stray bird kid Shadow,bumps into the flock,and strange memories are brought on by the sight of them. will he fing out why in a bizzare trip to the past? read to find out. A work in progress. rated M because it may get more, adult-y
1. I hit a hard speed bump

Shadow of a doubt

A story of secrets

Ok got my backpack my flashlight, food, water , ok I'm all set I said to myself as I got ready to take off I took of my jacket stuffed it into my book bag and after making sure no one was looking snapped out my wings and took off. I from this map of the u.s I found I would get from here in California to New York in about three days which was awesome. I was making great time. Sure I would probably have a run in with erasers, dumb-bots or flyboys but I was making great time. Then as if by magic I ran into something hard and the last things I remember was falling and thinking I was going to die.

My name is shadow and welcome to my story.

Chapter one I meet the flock

I woke with a start "what happed "I said woozily "your safe" said a voice from behind. I jumped and turned to see who it was. A boy about 15 was staring at me. He was about 5, 10 and had almost shoulder length red hair and blue eyes and like me he had wings. He was staring off into the distance. The look of him brought back vague memories I couldn't understand "uhh, I'm over here "I said confused "I know" he replied simply "then why won't you look at me?" I asked him "I 'm blind" he answered. "Ok" I said coming back to my senses. "Could you tell me something?" "Where am I? And who are you"? Well first of all he started you're at max's mom's house and two he said holding up a finger I'm Iggy. Wait did you say iggy I asked shocked "yah why?" he asked confused "and did you say your friend's name is max?" iggy nodded slowly.

"Your part of the flock aren't you?" I asked. "Whoa"! iggy said smiling "how did you know" I read fangs blog from time to time. I said excited "Are you sure you don't know us from anywhere else?" He asked looking worried "No should I"? "Forget I said that." he said looking disappointed "So why are you here?. I asked wanting to change the subject. "Oh no reason just you know chilling". Iggy answered It's kind of hard saving the world and all. I was going to ask more questions but then a voice from down the hall yelled Yo, Ig have you seen my-he stopped as he saw me and half smiled and I knew right then that had to be Fang. "Looks like our little friends awake" he said calmly. He was tall, about 15, and had short black hair he was wearing a camo t-shirt with is wings pulled in tight to his back. His arm was in a sling and he had a few bruises.

"You hit me pretty hard" he said looking amused. "You broke my arm and gave yourself a concussion" he gestured to the bandages wrapped around my head. Sorry I said feeling embarrassed "your fang right?" "I sure am" he replied with a smile "I can't believe you remember-he stopped as he saw iggy's grim expression he doesn't remember iggy said with a scowl "oh" fang said looking disappointed "well come meet the others" he said changing the subject

"ok" I said feeling a little better but when I tried to stand up I immediately felt dizzy and almost passed out. "I can't" I said feeling nauseous "ok I'll just bring them to you" he said and left the room. A few seconds later he came back with a girl about his age with brown hair, brown eyes. "Hey shadow how you doing?" she asked I'm … okay replied "you must be max" "yep" she looked at iggy "does he remember" "remember what" I asked still confused "does that answer your question?" iggy replied she rolled her eyes. I'm rolling my eyes iggy she told him. She turned towards the door and yelled down the hall "angel, nudge, gazzy, total come say hi to shadow

". "Ok" a voice yelled back "hey" I said "how do you know my name?" "You told us." she replied without looking at me. "No I"- I was interrupted as three kids and a dog came into the room they all had wings like fang max iggy and me. there was a boy who looked about 10 he had short blonde hair and was wearing a striped t-shirt. "Hey I'm The Gasman" he said smiling he offered his hand and I shook it the other two kids were girls one was looked exactly like The Gasman except she was a girl. She was wearing a pink t-shirt jeans and a tutu. The other was African American had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm angel" said the one in the tutu while smiling innocently. I had a sudden impulse to go get her a sandwich "hey angel you want a sandwich?" I asked I began to get up but max stopped me and looked at angel "stop controlling his mind" she said sternly. "She can do that"? I asked my head clearing. "Yeah" fang said looking at angel. "Even though we tell her not to." "I'm Nudge" said the other girl. "Hi guys" I said "hey what about me?" asked the dog "oh I'm sorry" I said causally "and your name is"? "I'm total" he said. He was a short black dog with little wings like everybody else's. "Wow" total said surprised "you didn't freak out when I talked to you" then he walked over to angel and whispered "I could get used to this guy" "wait I have two questions what other powers do you guys have and why do they call you the gasman "I asked. First of all the gasman started the reason I'm called the gasman is"- whoa max interrupted him" if you can't think of it well tell you after dinner"


	2. tell us about you

Can you get up"? She asked "I'll see" I tried to stand up again I succeeded and angel led me to the dining room. It took me awhile because unlike just standing up walking actually took energy. And I was still very weak. When I finally sat down max's mom came into the room followed by a girl that looked remotely like max. "Hi shadow" max's mom said "I'm Dr. Martinez and this is Ella max's sister".

"Hi" I greeted them still tired from my walk to the dining room. "What's for dinner" Iggy asked. Steak, ma shed potatoes, green beans, and for dessert chocolate chip cookies and apple pie. "All right"! The Gasman exclaimed. .

"Dig in" Ella said and we all started eating like lions on a caribou. After our fifth serving of we remembered to talk to each other and I pointed out they hadn't answered my question about their powers.

Well I can fly at super speeds and we all have raptor vision. Max reported. And I can blend into any background added fang. "Oh and I can feel colors" iggy said and touched my cup "it's blue" he said proudly I looked at max and mouthed the words "are you sure he's blind?" she nodded and mouthed the words "pretty sure".

I was about to mouth something else but angel said "I can talk to animals and monsters and stuff" interrupting our silent conversation. "Why would you need to talk to monsters" "it's come in handy before" "max said. "She had to talk to some when my mom was kidnapped" she saw my confused expression and said "long story I'll tell you later"

"Enough about us" fang said "let's hear more about you" "Well" I started "I can disappear kind of like fang, I can turn into a shadow hence the name shadow. I can see a little better than you guys and I can take control of peoples body's its hard though and it takes a lot of energy and sometimes they can kick me out or resist".

"Cool! Let me try" iggy said standing up "ok" I agreed "I want you to focus really hard on getting me out of your body". "Ok?" "Alright" he said and took a deep breath "I'm ready" "on three" I said backing up. "One…. Two….three! I ran towards him, went shadow mode, entered his body and tried to take control. "Oh, shit, that feels weird" he yelled I felt him stagger and herd max ask if he was ok. He grunted "yes" and I felt him start to give up.

I was able to control his arms now and my power was spreading to his legs and mind. Soon I had complete control over him. I made him stop staggering and stand up straight. "Iggy?" Max asked "Nope" I said in Iggy's voice "its shadow".

Suddenly I was forced out of Iggy's body with such force I was thrown against the wall. Not a very fun thing to do if you're recovering from a concussion. "Whoa"! Iggy exclaimed. "I did it". "Good job Ig". I said lying against the wall I hit. "Yeah great job" Fang said standing up "anyone up for night flight?" I raised my hand "I am" "anyone else" Fang asked looking around "sure" the flock agreed "then come on" fang said.

He ran outside snapped out his wings and took to the air his dark feathers softly illuminated by the moon light. The others took off after him/ leaving just me and Max. "Come on" she said. She took my hand and led me into the front yard. I felt a weird sense of safety with her. I looked up and saw fang scowling down at us. I pretended I didn't see him and took off. And for one time that night I felt complete


	3. Chapter 3

Bonus chapter Iggy's point of view

Iggy braced himself as shadow prepared to try to control his body. "Alright, I'm ready". He said "ok" shadow said "on three" he began to count down Iggy tensed as shadow entered his body with enough force to make him stagger. Once shadow was inside Iggy felt a cold damp feeling. "That feels weird". Iggy said as his body began to tingle. Iggy concentrated harder on expelling shadow from his body. He began to lose feeling in his arms and legs and they started to move by themselves. He staggered and his mind began to fog. Then he had no control at all he felt his mouth move but knew shadow was talking. He began to gather energy and pushed shadow at as hard as he could and it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey just so you know I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm just trying to perfect this next chapter so I'll try to update soon. But in the meantime check out my other story: you want this. See you later and merry Christmas. –BONECHILLER OUT **


End file.
